The Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) is by far the most common transistor in digital circuits. Because billions of MOSFETs can be included in a memory chip or microprocessor, developments of MOSFET technology often involve the reduction in size or scaling of MOSFET devices while maintaining performance characteristics.
The scaling of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) has reached sub-10 nm range. However, further reducing the transistor size is challenged by the power consumption. To address this, a smaller subthreshold swing (SS) is the key to reducing the supply voltage and the subthreshold leakage current. The SS of a MOSFET is generally a characterization of the amount of voltage necessary to change the current flow by a decade. A reduced supply voltage and a reduced subthreshold leakage current are essential for low power electronics.
The SS of conventional MOSFETs is fundamentally limited to a minimum of 60 mV/decade. However, there have been proposed devices that promise a subthreshold swing of less than 60 mV/decade. These are devices based on impact ionization, ferroelectric dielectrics, mechanical gates and band-to-band tunneling. Tunneling field effect transistors (TFETs) are particularly promising since they do not suffer from delays caused by positive feedback that is common in the other device concepts. However, despite many predictions of outstanding TFET performance and more than a decade of considerable research efforts worldwide, most experimental TFETs underperform conventional MOSFETs. TFETs with SS below 60 mV/decade and a sufficiently large ON current have not been demonstrated.
There is evidence that the TFET-typical switching mechanism by tuning the alignment of valence and conduction band is insufficient to maintain a sufficient ON current and low SS: Incoherent scattering mechanisms such as Auger recombination, electron scattering on phonons and impurities are supporting the band tail formation that eventually spoils a rapid switching behavior.
There exists a need, therefore, for an improvement to TFET performance that reduces the impact of the bandtail formation on the leakage current and increases the ON/OFF current density ratio significantly.